1. Technical Field
This invention relates to garments and, more particularly, to a ventilated weatherproof garment for shielding a motorcycle driver from inclement weather conditions while allowing air to simultaneously pass through said garment.
2. Prior Art
In many sport and adventuresome events, such as motorcycle riding, it is prudent to wear an abrasive resistant outer garment for protection in case of spills. When being ridden, a motorcycle provides very little protection to the cyclist while being very susceptible to actions which separate the cyclist from the motorcycle at high speed, either through collision with an object or other vehicle, a momentary loss of balance or an abrupt change in speed or direction of travel due to sudden changes in the terrain. When a cyclist is thrown or jumps free from a motorcycle during times of emergency, the severity of injuries sustained can be reduced substantially if the cyclist's body is not subject to tearing injuries due to the glancing impacts with the fuel tank and handle bars of the motorcycle, burn injuries caused by vaporized fuel generated by the impact and skin injuries caused by abrasive sliding contact between the cyclist and the ground.
As sport cyclists have become more safety minded, they, like racers, have desired protective jackets and pants constructed from leather or leather-like materials. This is because leather garments are soft enough to be comfortable and to allow unrestrictive movement while protecting the wearer against cold and wet weather, and high speed spills. Unfortunately, for many, motorcycling is a summer activity in weather conditions of high heat and humidity. Leather garments, being relatively non-porous, act to retain the metabolic heat of a body. The heat retention makes “leathers” extremely uncomfortable, and causes the wearer to discard them on hot days, thereby increasing the risk of serious injury.
Various attempts have been made at protective garments in the prior art to rectify the problem of providing adequate protection to a motorcyclist while also allowing for enough cooling to encourage the wear of the protective garment. One prior art garment includes mesh vents at locations which require little protection, such as adjacent to the underarms extending from chest to back, inside the elbows, and at the neck. Scoops which open in response to a predetermined air flow velocity and constrict in response to higher velocities are also provided. Unfortunately, the mesh vents in this example have no means for being permanently closed in the event of inclement weather conditions where ventilation is not necessary. The above-noted example also lacks any sufficient storage pouches on the exterior of the garment where a motorcyclist can conveniently store and easily retrieve vital traveling documents like maps and a driver's license etc.
Accordingly, a need remains for a ventilated weatherproof garment in order to overcome the above-noted shortcomings. The present invention satisfies such a need by providing protective and ventilated weatherproof garment that is comfortable to wear, convenient to use, and is versatile in the applications thereof. Instead of being forced to repeatedly stop along the highway to remove or apply a rain suit, the garment quickly adapts to different weather conditions. During periods of rain the garment protects the rider and prevent them from becoming drenched, which is rather uncomfortable. Once the rain ceases and the sun emerges again, the zippers of the garment are quickly and easily opened for a ventilating and cooling effect. This advantageously allows for comfortable and uninterrupted travel while riding in intermittent inclement weather conditions.